White Rabbit :3
by Ms.President13
Summary: - Usagi Shiro is a student of Maria Elizabeth Academy, home of the most richest and elegant girls in japan. Maria Elizabeth Academy is in charge of hosting the best tennis tournament ever and the student council shall welcome all those tennis player and take care of them on their dormitories for 3 months. Oh and Usagi is a member of student council OCXmany
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis **

**White Rabbit**

By: _13

CHAPTER 1

GIRLS

I was in the middle of a council meeting and I can't help but to doze off every now and then while Kaichou (President) speaks. Its not like it's boring or anything but I was awake all night finishing my sculpture on the art room so it can't be help. Though, I know perfectly well what Kaichou is discussing but my mind just can't process some of the detail.

She's discussing about the reconstruction of club in our school so they are adding sports or whatever, and maybe the fact that our school is going to be a mixed breed type next year… you know, boy and girl will now be together… unlike now that we are all girls in the school so they are inviting some Tennis club people, no correction…BOYS Tennis club people.

Why tennis, you ask?... to be honest I don't know either

Why boys, you ask?... I only have one answer to that… on my perspective Kaichou and the other council, well not to mention almost ALL the girls in the school are craving for MALE population… you know like zombies craving for human brains…I really don't know but I guess some of us are just sick of seeing girls everyday.

I can't blame them though, I mean if you are in junior high where love blossom in your teenage year, you can't help but to look for romance so I guess inviting few male population can be a huge hit and Kaichou also mention : _'I can't afford to graduate without any romantic life' _she said

Poor Kaichou, she's not going to experience the mixed breed class because she's graduating this year. But there is something I really don't get, our school is popular for being rich high class school where gentle and elegant girls study but… not once had I seen boys lingering on our campus. Oh wait… the school gate is always close, were not allowed to go out unless its Sunday, we are a boarding school and the security is tight up… haha no wonder were like zombies craving for boys.

Well anyways… I already know the reason to this and that, I already know what's going to happen too… I think we already held a meeting about that three times already… then what is this meeting all about again?-

"U-SA-GI-CHAN!" I open my eyes and found myself staring at Kaichou's irritated blue eyes

It took me time to realize what just happen but…

"uhh, Kaichou?" I found myself face to face with Kaichou's irritated face

"Usagi-chan… how many times have I told you not to sleep on my meeting?" She ask as her eyebrows were twitching unnaturally, I animatedly sweat drop on that and scratch the back of my head

"S-sorry Kaichou, I kinda lost count" I laugh sheepishly as Kaichou pout cutely and whine

"MOU USAGI-CHAN! This is an important matter"

"Ah-ahhaha I know I know I'm sorry, Kaichou…I kinda forgot to sleep last night"

"I told you not to do art work tonight, we are preparing a very important event, I even spend all night grouping you girls"

"Grouping? What groupings?"

"I KNEW IT! YOU WEREN'T LISTENING TO ME FROM THE VERY START" She exclaim quite loudly with a matching slamming of hand on the desk. Yup that kinda freak me out so I kinda scoot away

"A-Ahaha" I had no choice but to laugh sheepishly

"Mataku~ do I have to repeat everything I say again and again whenever you are around, Usagi-chan?"

"S-sorry Kaichou, Day dreaming is hard for me to avoid"

I think Kaichou took almost 30 minutes of whining and scolding about my lazy behavior until she started explaining to me the groupings

"Oh~, so all I have to do is tour few guys around the school, is that it?" I ask confirming if my understanding is correct

Kaichou finally settle herself back to her desk with a tiring sigh while massaging her temples in stress

"Yes, and I want you to always take care of them and accompany them, I don't want them to have any bad reputation about the school and…" I saw Kaichou slightly blush along with the others "I want them to see how brilliant and outstanding we student council are, hopefully we can find a boyfriend.. uh I mean boy as friend on their 3 month stay in here… isn't it exciting girls?" The other council can't help but to shriek and giggle in excitement

I just watch them weirdly on background though, sorry I'm kind of the youngest of all here in the student council, I'm just a freshmen representative actually so…there's still a lot of things I hardly understand. But I won't deny its amusing to my eyes

"Anyways, your grouping will be this…" Kaichou finally open the projector and show us the groupings. Everyone seems to excited on their group as I just simply scan

"Ah… found it" I murmur as I saw my name and the school assign to

**Usagi Shiro- Seishun Gakuen **

I raise an eyebrow 'Seishun Gakuen?... hmm' I put a hand on my chin thinking

'Where have I heard that name before… hmm, I know that I have heard it before I just can't remember where….' While I was busy thinking everyone was going crazy happy on their result while some are just plain disappointed

I was busy thinking until… everyone stop and stare at me, sensing their eyes, I look up innocently

"Hmm?" I had a big question mark on the head until

Cherry-senpai and Riyoko-fuku-kaichou tampered me with question and attack me like I was some kind of meat

"NO WAY YOU GOT SEISHUN GAKUEN" Cherry-senpai shouted right on my ears

"OMG USAGI-CHAN DO KNOW YOU WHAT THAT MEANS?!" Riyoko-fuku kaichou also join in while shaking me back in fort

I was down right frighten so I immediately shook my head as 'NO'

"YOU WILL BE WITH TEZUKA-SAMA AND FUJI-SAMA" The two chorus along with the others

Huh? That's the only thing comes out my mind as they all went loud

"OH MY GOD THAT'S SO LUCKY"

"MOU CHIYO-KAICHOU YOU CHEATER, I TOLD YOU TO PUT ME WITH TEZUKA-SAMA"

"HOW DID YOU EVEN DECIDE THIS ORDER ANYWAY?"

Luckily to me, they all left and attack Kaichou instead. It's a good thing Kaichou is really good at handling things

Kaichou seat pretty at her seat while flipping her hair then gave a million dollar pretty smile

"Lottery of faith"

…

…

…

What? (0.o)

Okay… I take everything back, Kaichou is not good at handling things, she's just good at making things worst

"NO WAY I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU SPEND ALL NIGHT GROUPING US?" Fuku- kaichou argue

"I DID" Kaichou argue back

I sweat drop at this as Mimi-chan the closest to me, P.R.O 2nd year scoot closer to me and whisper

"I bet Kaichou spend the whole night drawing lots until she got Atobe-san"

On that reminder I gave an 'Oh~'. Yup, that totally make sense

Did I not mention everyone here on the Council is a tennis freak, no they don't play they just like the guys in it, actually it's started just last semester when we got a new tv on the office. I was switching channels when I got in to the sports channel and Atobe-san's face flash in there.

Being all girls on the room, everyone stop and watch it. We spotted a lot of handsome guys which spark all their interest and ever since then, the council is in love with a lot of tennis player guys.

Wow, briefly analyzing it like this… I think I finally get why Kaichou even started this whole program. On my part, I'm more of a arts person than a sporty person so whenever they watch it, I was in a art room and like I said, I'm still not interested in opposite sex yet

"I on the other hand is completely satisfied" Mimi-chan smile as she pointed at the flash slide where her name is, I raise an eyebrow

"I got Shiraishi-kun on my group, so I'm so happy" Watching Mimi blush cutely I just smile at her

"Good for you then"

"You? Are you not interested in anything, ah I heard there's a freshmen regular… one is on my group and the other is in yours… you might be interested, I heard they are kinda hot too" Mimi tease, being girls we all are, the others also join on the little teasing game

"Yeah, Usagi-chan is about time you meet some guys not just those on mangga and paintings you are looking at" Richiyo grin as Kaichou join in and smile evilly me

"Want me to match you up with that Echizen guy or that Tooyama guy huh? Huh"

Yeah~ it was just like that everyone's attention was once mine again, I can't help but just sigh at this

_Girls will always be Girls_

I wonder what will happen tomorrow?

**To be continue…**

Please Review guys –


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis **

**White Rabbit**

By: _13

CHAPTER 2

BOYS

I was sleeping peacefully on the art room when my cell phone rang

'_kringg~ kringg~ _

Forcing myself to sit up on the floor, I open my sleepy eyes. I am a mess right now, I have oil paints all over my face and body, my long gray hair is all tangled up and I think I have dry drool on my chin. Yup, I am disaster as the whole art room. I spend all night painting this landscape, I made a huge mess on my face and the room. Really? Sleeping on the art room floor is becoming a habit of mine, I wonder how many weeks have I not seen my room?

_Kring~ kring~ _

I tried to look for my phone but I end up cleaning the whole place before I did. Well actually its impossible for me to find my phone unless I clean this all up. Besides Kaichou and the Art club bonchou is going to kill me if I don't. While I was so work up cleaning and day dreaming on what I'm going to do tonight I lost track of my phone

And when I found it, it already has 13 missed calls

"Oh~" I look at the collar I.D as I went pale

"Oh~" its Kaichou, I look at the time, I went paler

"Oh~"its already 10: 45 am, fifteen minutes before the Tennis club people arrives

One thing pops into my mind 'I'm so DEAD'

_Kring, kring~_

It took me a lot of courage to pick up the phone and 'click'

"G-good morning?" I answer and-

"GOOD MORNING! YOU JUST WOKE UP USAGI-CHAN YOU IDIOT WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" I cried anime tears while holding up my ear

"O-ouch, My ear Kaichou" I whine as she still unleash a full scolding, it's a good thing though Fuku-Kaichou Riyoko was able to grab the phone from Kaichou

"Listen Usagi-chan, we have no time… change to your uniform…" I look at my clothes, I am on my uniform "CLEAN uniform Usagi-chan" I sweat drop on our vice-president's mind reading capability "and… come here at the office NOW, don't forget your council id plate okay?"

"Hai, Fuku Kaichou" As our phone call ended, I immediately ran to the dormitories and change my uniform, I took a bread while I was at it and ran out to the office.

"Oops wait" I ran back inside my room and grab the gold I.D plate saying 'Usagi Shiro freshmen representative'

And immediately head on the council office

I arrive exactly 11am on the office, panting and sweating (Luckily its air condition) anyway, everyone is busy fixing theirself with make up and everything. Some are memorizing their speech or whatever but… all in all, all of them are pretty-

BAMMM!

"Iiii…TAIIIII" I cried in pain as I crouch down and hold my head

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR IGNORING MY CALLS AND FOR FORGETING THE EVENT" Kaichou shouted right on my ears as I animatedly cry and run behind Mimi-chan

"I already said sorry okay Kaichou, you don't have to hit me" I whine as I hold out the huge bump on my head

"MOU and YOU ARE STILL COVER WITH PAINT, Didn't you take a bath?" she ask

"I did, but I was in a hurry"

"Ugghh Really Usagi-chan, you could at least give a little effort on this, you idiot, come here and I'll fix you up" Kaichou grab me and started cleaning my face and brush my hair. Well of course there's a huge scolding but after all that, we finally went down the campus.

I don't know why, but the whole campus are really busy, Its like as school festival all over again. Anyway… we student council prepare everything, I went to my duty and fix the event. Usually when there's programs like this I'm in charge in the main theater where the opening and orientation will held.

"Systems are all clear, lights, back up and sounds, Inchou (representative)" I nodded 'ok' at Ponzu-chan as I remove the headset communicator

"Well I guess this will be fine, just contact me later if something went wrong… I'll be on the back stage along with the council okay, Ponzu-chan" Giving me a glad smile, she respectfully bow and I left

Then… they finally came

Kaichou nodding at all of us, I took the mega phone, and handed to Kaichou

" _Okay, everyone our Princes… _(I sweat drop at that ) _… are here, so in your places girls and remember we Maria Elizabeth Academy are gentle and perfect woman material… so girls, welcome them with your hearts contents" _Flipping her blonde hair elegantly everyone respond as HAI

"Lets go" I nodded at Kaichou and follow them.

Large busses from Seigaku, Hyotei, Shitenhouji, Rikai dai, Rokakku, Fudomine, Rudolf, Josei Shounan and Yamabuki came on the school fronts

One thing come out their mind when each of them come out the bus( well except from Atobe who is use to this and proclaim that 'this is nothing compare to blah blah blah') and that is

'WOW/ WOAH'

Every guys are speechless, the whole campus looks like a huge land. The Gate was few kilometers far from the school, its kinda hard to explain but its really high class. The whole place looks like another town. (AN: Just like Gakuen Alice, yup its that BIG- who those who don't know SEARCH IT ON GOOGLE)

No I'm not exaggerating it, this is A school for rich girls after all.

"So this is the well know Maria Elizabeth Academy" Fuji murmur

"SUGOIII" Eiji exclaim

"I can't believe this a school, it looks like a big town to me" Kirihara commented

"I can't believe we actually invited in this fancy place" Yuuta said while Mizuki roll one of his strands

"Well of course, St. Rudolf's power is already well know" He brag

"Well if its power then Hyotei could have been invited on this place ages ago" Atobe of course brag all about it

"SUGOII SUGOI KOSHIMAE, you're invited too" Kintarou waste anymore time and ran up to Echizen

"Come on Come on Koshimae, lets play a match come on" Echizen of course ignore him

"Mataku, Kin-chan behave… we just arrive here too" Shiraishi also come into view and greeted Tezuka who nodded as greeting

"Mou but Shiraishi, I am dying to have a match with Koshimae, isn't that what we are invited for, a tournament huh? Huh?" Kintarou pursue

"No Kin-chan, we aren't invited for that"

"Then what are we invited for?"

"Well, I don't know for sure but we got a fancy letter telling us to go here, you guys got one too right?" Shiraishi ask to Tezuka and other bonchou who just nodded

"Yeah, but it didn't said anything about It?" Tachibana said joining the conversation

"Its a tournament I'm telling you, what else could be a reason that we all gather here?" Kamio said as he grin in excitement

"If it is a match Rikkai dai will now stand to the top" Sanada said while Yukimura was on their side

"Hyotei will win Sanada, Ore-sama assure you" Atobe brag assembling all the Bonchou

"Its been awhile Tezuka" Yukimura greeted as the intense rivalry is in the air until the car of coaches arrive and stop the rivalry

Ryuzaki, Banji, Oji, Hanamura, Sakaki and Watnabe came out and notice the rivalry tense

"Mataku, you boys… you could stop this, the national is already aver, try laying low once in a while" Ryuzaki sensei scolding them

"AH BAA-CHAN, why are you coaches in a LIMOUSINE, UNFAIR!" Momo shouted along with Eiji with an accusing point

Ryuzaki and the other coaches shrug their shoulder with a guilty expression of having a royal treatment as they proceed on their own team

"Anyway, the higher up of the school order us to fall in line neatly on your own team, do best to behave guys" as Ryuzaki said that they all obliged

There's a silence as they all finishing lining up

"Then what baa-chan?" Momo ask as they all look a Ryuzaki-sensei who shrug her shoulders

"I don't know, they said they'll give us a signal then we'll head in"

"And the signal is?" Tezuka ask leading their line

"I really don't know Tezuka" Ryuzaki-sensei sheepishly said as Watnabe grin on the back of the line in the Shintenhouji

"Well the girls said we'll know it when we see it" Giving that care free signal the guys groan

"I really don't get it, why we are even here" Shishidou groan

"Ah, now I remember" Everyone glance at Shinji who's in the middle of murmuring to himself

"I heard it from Tachibana imouto" Shinji said catching everyone's attention (Take note: they are in ONE line, leading we're Seigaku, Rikaidai , Shitenhouji, Hyotei and so fort)

"Isn't this an ALL girls school" Everyone was silence at that until

"NO WAY" they chorus then

DING DONG DING~ DING DONG DING

They all look up on the big clock who chime loudly on the silence and… SWOOOSSHH

RED ROSES PETAL, SHOWER THEM ALL

"Where have I seen this kind of classy thing before?" Echizen murmur as they all glance at Atobe

Then…

'_Welcome to Maria Elizabeth Academy… please come in' _ A sweet radiant voice of a female girl echo to the whole campus

They all look at each other as Ryuzaki said

"I guess that the signal"

"They weren't kidding when they said, we'll know it when we see it" Gokuto commented on the background as they enter the large royal like door and…

"_WELCOME, OUR PRINCE" _

**To be continue … **

: Ahahaha sorry, I just had to do that, its getting long

Anyway please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis **

**White Rabbit**

By: _13

CHAPTER 3

Princes

Every guys on any school were speechless, they don't know if they are in a different world or what… but this is really something

"Welcome Our Prince~" As the door opens they saw numerous beautiful girls in an expensive uniform line up on the side, they bow their heads welcoming them like they are some royalty. Any guy, even these tennis freaks will blush on the sight

Everyone of them were frozen with goose bumps that stings on to their body. Its a moe moe PALACE hahaahha (Sorry forget about that comment)

Anyway, the guys don't know what to react

"What the?" Kamio awkwardly commented

"I can't believe this" Shisidou left eye twitch

"This is heaven~" Sengoku said

"Heh, Ore-sama knows that all this girls are just referring to him" Atobe brag making some of them stare at him weirdly

"Its like seeing Atobe's cheerleading club" Oshitari commented on the background as Ryuzaki-sensei voice snap them out

"Guys, Pull yourself together" With one glare the guys immediately straighten up their posture and walk inside slowly

"This is really awkward nyah" Eiji blush while looking around, the girls would smile whenever they look at them earning some of them a blush of flattery

Yup even Kaidoh and Akutsu

"This is such annoying place" Akutsu glare but the girl he glare at just smile sweetly

"Huhu (Chuckle) you guys should learn to respect and appreciate girls effort you know, a woman's heart is quite sensitive, neh Ryuzaki-sensei" Hanamura commented as Ryuzaki sensei nodded

"If you ask me, these childish boys don't deserve it" Ryuzaki said while Momo whine

"Don't say that Baa-chan, we're not that rude to them" Ryuzaki gave a menacing look

"Then Straighten up your back and smile at them in return" with that reminder, the others can't help just to sigh and obliged

"But these girls are really cute" Watanabe commented

"O-Oi, coach" Kenya blush at Watanabe's comment

"Oh come on, I know you are all tennis freaks but you are all guys inside right, learn to appreciate the view" Some of them look around and blush on the sight

They can't help but to agree

"I heard, they are all rich and smart well not to mention very pretty.. .I wouldn't be surprise when you guys come out here with a girlfriend hohoho" Banji also said making the other blush in embarrassment too

"Oi Banji, stop teaching these kids some nonsense" Ryuzaki scolded

"Oh wait, where's Oji?" Aoi ask as they all saw Oji flirting with some girls

"OJJIII" the Rokkaku drag their old Coach away in embarrassment

Its seems like it's a long road when they finally arrive on the main theater, they are assign on a seat respectively as they gawk at the big place

"I think this place is bigger than Hyotei" Yuuta said earning a big vein pop from Atobe

"Heh, well could always upgrade our school like this, ne Kabaji?" Atobe brag as Kabaji 'ossu' in return

"Ehh~ there's even a chandelier, dane" unfortunately he was ignored by St. Rudolf

When everything is settle, even the other student are seated. The welcoming and the orientation finally began. The red dark curtains finally fall aside revealing 9 beautiful girls.

"W-wow, there are so pretty" Eiji gawk

"They look like models" Aoi also commented

"Woman are models… like a clay model pssusshh- " Snickering on his own lame joke Amane did, Kurobane was tempting to hit him on the head

Anyways, as the girls line up, the smallest member who has a long gray hair, tantalizing gray eyes, pale skin was the first to step in, she bow her head and introduce on her own microphone

"My name is Shiro, Usagi from class 1-A Freshmen representative"

"My name is Rose, Hana, from class 2-A sophomore representative" a beautiful brown curly haired girl step in

" My name is Lyn, Cherry from class 3-A senior representative" a layered pink hair girl step in

"My name is Remirez, Mimi from class 2-A P.R.O" a long black haired girl step in

"My name is Yoshida, Kaye from class 2-A Auditor" A long brown haired girl step in

"My name is Hakase, Janelle from class 3-A Treasurer" A curly short black haired girl with glasses step in

"My name is Benit, Gema from class 3-A Secretary" A black haired girl with glasses step in

"My name is Mogami, Richiyo from class 3-A Vice president" A short orange haired girl step in

"And My is Debrit, Richiyo Pauline from class 3-A President" A French looking foreigner with blonde hair and blue eyes step in

As they all bow in the same time and

"_Welcome to Maria Elizabeth Academy, we are the… Student Council" _

Girls lining up in front in elegant manner, not to mention every each of them are beautiful and look highly intellectual, some of our known regulars can't help but to blush

There's applause on everyone when the President, introduce the Chairman and other known teacher.

"Hey isn't that the famous scientist on TV?" Chitose ask to Shiraishi

"And that's an Actor?" Shiraishi also pointed out

"HUWAAH, that's the chocolate's Manager" Eiji exclaim loudly while pointing at the woman in glasses

"O-OI EIJI" Oishi tried to restrain Eiji as Tezuka's glasses gleam in warning

"Kikumaru" Eiji automatically shut up on that

Anyways as the speech started everyone was just quite, it wasn't that boring because its quite short but when the President finally speaks, all their question according to the invitation was now answered

"This is a rare invitation our school gives as you can see Maria Elizabeth Academy school for girls are well known in the country, unfortunately Maria Elizabeth will no longer be an all girls school but next year we will welcome gentlemen's as yours on our campus… we invited you as a practice on our new environment and as well to reward you guys on your job well done and a beautiful performance in Kantou, Regional and National tennis competition so… Congratulation" Everyone applauded in that as the guy's gives a questioning expression

"That doesn't explain anything" Kamio murmur

"Oh and if you don't know and if you are still in doubt on our welcome… our school or I must say our Principal and our Director produce all those school competition" Vice president who's good a guessing said right on cue

"WHAT?" its amusing how some of the guys think alike, let just say almost all of them are shock

President chuckle amusingly and smile "Unfortunately, my dad is a big fan in tennis so we are really grateful that you guys accepted our invitation" she gave million dollar smile slightly scaring some of the guys how powerful this girl is

Usagi on the other hand was silent as she sweat drop 'Actually, Kaichou never once brag that her father is a tennis freak before because, Kaichou is not interested in sports she said they'll just make her sweat and make her look unpretty, but when we she discover that her 'Atobe-sama' is a tennis hottie she done whatever she can just to invite them here'

So anyways President continues on the explanation and the orientation, stating the rules and so. The guys are all amaze on the facilities and how huge the tennis court is on the slide but all in all, the whole explaining blah blah took almost 1 hour, until President announce the Council in charge on touring.

"And lastly will be our Champion Seishun Gakuen.. the person will guide you is our Usagi-chan the freshmen representative" Usagi who finally snap out her long daydreaming, face the blue jersey people and bow

"It's a pleasure guiding you" Usagi bow as the explanation continue on

"Our place will be your home for 3 months, after 1st month of vacation, of course they'll be a Tennis tournament held by my dad, it's a single and double competition depends on which you like to compete but unlike your usual competition you won't represent your team but as an individual" President said with a pause, President can't help but give a lady like smile

She is very thrill to see the guy's eyes gleam in competitiveness and excitement that none of the girls had seen before 'and that makes guys beautiful Oh~' President can't help but to blush on that thoughts

"You will all compete with each other and the top 10 rank, seven single players and 3 double players will compete on the 3rd month competition where we invited, 10 PRO tennis player all over the world that you guys will fight against" Now this really spark the guy's eyes, there's an excitement in the air

"No way no way, That's soo awesome" Momo said same time as Kamio, they both glare at eachother as the explaining continue to excite them

"And just to spark your interest, these are the Pro-tennis players we invited" Everyone of them was surprise and was dumbfounded in disbelief

"Mr. Robert Wilson all rounder Tennis German Champion" Atobe eyes widen seeing this

"Mr. Joseph Salvi from France international 4th slam Tennis defender" Yukimura and the other Rikai dai pointed at that in surprise

"Mr. Smith Reynold, former tennis competitor" Eiji jump slightly on his sit and said to Echizen 'NYah, isn't that Kevin's dad?' Echizen just nodded as surprise

"Mr. Paul Henrold, Britain prodigy tennis player" Yuushi and Fuji smile hearing that

"Mr. Anthony Campo, Silver iron tennis player" Sengoku can't help but to whistle loudly in his idol

"Mr. Enrique Dean, Spanish volley king" Marui pop his bubble in interest

"Mr. Jm Padre and Mr. Emer Basco double player specialist" Golden pair and Silver pair look at each other with smile

"Mr. Mello and Dello Ronalds of American district, the synch pair" Shisidou grin as he gave a high five with Choutarou

"Mr. Nen Chu and Lee Shao the Chinese martial pair or more likely known as the legendary pair" The other doubles were excite

"And finally Mr. Najirou Echizen, samurai tennis and the legendary of all tennis player here in Japan and all over the world" Everyone was silence at this as they glance at Echizen who's eyes are widen

"O-oyaji?" he murmur as he look at the slide where his father Nanjirou picture were display there

Now… everyone's interest were now valued, they all changed their mind and their perspective on the said school of girls

"Hmm~ staying here is not half bad after all" Akutsu murmur with a smirk

The council can't help but to give high five on the background on their said goal achieve, President Richiyo immediately smile and continue on

"Well now, our meeting is disperse, you can all go with your own guide to tour you on your own respective room, I President Richiyo, the council and all the student of Maria Elizabeth welcome you once again on our humble home, its a pleasure assisting you all on your 3 month stay here" Once again they all bow at them and the girls applauded

Surprisingly the guys, every one of them stood up and bow at them as well… earning a deep blush on every girls

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, WE ARE IN YOUR CARE" Well almost everyone except for Akutsu, who just sat there

"… wow… there are not half bad" Usagi can't help but to murmur as she glance at her Senpais and Kaichou who currently in La-la land, she just smile at this and look back at them

"Oh well~"

**To be continue… **

Ms. Pres: So how was it, REVIEW PLEASE ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis **

**White Rabbit**

By: _13

CHAPTER 4

My Guide

The other students went back to their classes , leaving only the guys on their sit. Slowly by slowly each team is guided away

"See you around Tezuka and Seigaku" Yukimura said as they follow Cherry their guide

Tezuka just nodded at this, as their guide finally came. She's few inch shorter than Echizen so when Tezuka stood up, the height differences really stand out. On the guy's height Usagi was kind of frighten so she slightly back away with a large anime sweat drop

"Hahaha don't scare the poor thing Tezuka" Fuji slightly chuckle as Tezuka give him a questionable look (Note: the coaches are guided separately because they have their own room and the President is heading for the Faculty so you won't see them for a while)

"A-ah no I'm fine, I'm sorry…I'm Usagi Shiro, I'll be your guide for now on, you can ask me anything you want and I will assist you the best I can" The others nodded at the small girl as they all introduce there selves. After introduction they all head on

"The school is quite big so you can have the rest of the day, resting and touring the dormitory building… but I forbid you to go out the dormitories because we will start the touring of the whole school tomorrow, I don't want you guys to get yourself lost and it's Kaichou order so please bear with it the whole night" When they finally got out the main building there's a small vehicle waiting for them there (you know the golf thing vehicle, it looks like that but bigger with 10 seat or more?)

"Though I don't think you will bore yourselves inside" Usagi added the last part in silence

"Ohhh we're going to ride that, nyah?" Eiji ask in excite as Usagi nodded

"Its faster this way" Usagi said as they lend them to the cart, Usagi was the one driving so the guys was kind of unsure

"Are you sure you would be fine driving this Shiro-san?" Taka-san worried on the little girl as she just nodded

"Don't worry about it, senpai" Usagi simply said as she went on the driver's seat and they all hop on

"The school is few kilometers wide, there's a central city and there are 10 buildings…. The guest dormitory is over there" Eiji and Momo can't help but to peak on Usagi's view and saw the big building

" 'RE STAYING THERE/ NYAH?" Their shout slightly surprise Usagi, but it's a good thing she was able hold on the stirring wheel, Tezuka and Oishi immediately grab the two on their sit with a scolding glare

It only took them few minutes to arrive on the Dormitories and found the other cart and the other school

"This is the boys dormitories" Usagi said as they all stare it wide eye

"Its too big" Echizen murmur while staring at the 6 floor high building

Usagi led them silently ignoring other people around. They all arrive on their own room on the third floor.

Everyone was silent as they were in the elevator, they all pause a like a rock when they heard that specific detail from Usagi. Usagi blink at their silence wondering if she said anything wrong?

"u-um?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, OUR ROOM IS HALF OF THE THIRD FLOOR?" the loud once again exclaim as Usagi immediately back away on the corner frighten

"A-ah hai, I'm sorry if its an inconvenient… I-I'll immediately call Kaichou to have your room move on the- " Usagi is totally frighten but Tezuka was able to restrain the two

"That won't be necessary Shiro, I'm sorry for my teammates behavior, Eiji Momo behave yourselves" Tezuka scolded while as cue the elevator door opens

Usagi immediately sigh in relief at this as she lead them out, Usagi isn't really fund of guys or does she hated them but… its just so weird that they act so wildly and so… guyish

Usagi led them on a high class hallway with a matching gold and red decoration, there are dim lights and its full air condition. The floor is red carpeted and the hallway has only two direction.

"The left side is Rikkai dai Gaku Fuzoku's Room" They all glance at the left where on the end was a fancy looking door with 'Rikkai dai' name in carve on a gold palette "And on the left are yours" Usagi said as she pointed at the right where there is also a fancy door with palette name 'Seigaku'

They all walk to their room with the two excited pair in sight as Usagi pull out her id and swipe it on the door. 'click' it open revealing a most astonish room

It's really fancy that they are all kind of stiffened to even enter the room

"The door could only be open by my ID and yours… I'll be handling your IDs later on" She walk inside the room silently.

The fancy living room is really wide, there's a huge chandelier on the center and sofa's were all high class, its full with glass windows that welcome a beautiful view outside, all and in all its beautiful and well technologies, with the flat screen tv and carpet.

"This is the living room, the tv can be used every now and then… that's the mini kitchen (that doesn't look small at all) you can cook anything you want, but its mostly filled with just snacks…Kaichou wanted us to minimize the use of the kitchen and eat all together with the others on the cafeteria on the 2nd floor" she pointed at the wide clean kitchen on the right side "and this is where our room is…" Usagi walk to the right to open the two brown doors when she notice that they are all stiffened on the door, still gawking at the whole living room

Usagi who notice this can't help but to give a small laugh, snapping the guys out of daze and finally breaking the awkward wall between them, Usagi who notice her behavior immediately blush and apologies

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, I didn't mean to-" Usagi was cut of Eiji who smile on her

"Its fine Its fine, Shiro-chan… we thought you will never associate with us, you don't need to be so uptight nyah" Eiji said while the other smile in agreement

Usagi in embarrassment blush

"I-I'm uptight?" she ask innocently

"We kinda thought you are serious type of girl like Tezuka here so we are having a hard time talking to you along the way" Fuji explain as Usagi blush deeper in embarrassment

Tezuka slightly glare at Fuji who just smile and said "Its not that I thought you are a girl Tezuka" he defense with his same mysterious smile while Usagi apologies to them again

"I'm so sorry, its just that…Kaichou wants this event to be perfect and I don't want to disappoint her so…I was working really hard to accommodate you properly and to be honest. Hahaha I don't really know how to talk to guys so… I'm kinda nervous" Usagi said honestly as she smile at them

"Sorry if I had you all work up, anyways… I'm sorry for laughing at you, its just that.. you guys reminded me so much about my first time here" Usagi said as she chuckle a bit on the memory as she lead them inside the two doors

"Why? Shiro-san aren't you use to this kind luxury, I heard you are all rich?" Oishi wonder as Usagi simply shook her head

"They are… but not me" Usagi simply said with a little amuse laugh

"Then how do you got in here, I heard this place cost 500,00 thousand yen per semester" the regulars can't help but to stare at Inui in disbelief on that information

"W-wow, I didn't know that"Usagi amusingly said as she scratch the back of her head and told them the reason without any bragging at all "Actually I got in here by scholarship, I took the exam and I pass it…their scholarship fully paid all the things I need including that tuition fee I guess, wow you know a lot of things Inui Sadaharu-senpai, where did you got that information from?" Inui's glasses gleam as he grin

"I have my own resource, and you can just call me Inui-senpai, Inui Sadaharu-senpai is just too long" Inui simply as Eiji and Momo also pointed at the nicknames they want to be called

"You can just call me Eiji too"

"Momo-chan is okay with me" Usagi can't help but smile at this

"well.. you can just call me Usagi too" she smile as she head on the tour

"This will be the rooms" the big hallway is revealed after they open the two doors

"You can pick any room you like except for the one on the middle" Usagi pointed the only door on the middle on the very end of the hallway

"What's in there, Usagi-san?" Oishi ask as she simply answer

"Its my room, Oishi-senpai"

All their eyes widen as they all stare at Usagi, who blink innocently

"Yes?" she ask

"You are actually going to live with us in a same room?" Oishi ask in disbelief as Usagi just nodded

"A-ah Hai senpai, I am your guide after all… Kaichou required it" Usagi said

"W-will you be okay with it Usagi-san?" Taka-san ask awkwardly as Usagi blink, she can't seem to see the part that they are all boys and she's the only girl

"I don't see anything wrong with it senpai" Usagi innocently said as there's a silence

"I'll room next to her" Tezuka immediately said as he walk to the room next to the middle

"and I'll room on the other side" Oishi said right after Tezuka as he went to the room in front Tezuka's

The other guys blush at this as Echizen tip his cap down

"They don't have to think of us as perverts, Tsk" Echizen simply said as he took the room near on where he is standing now

Usagi who saw this, really didn't understand what happen so she just told them to spend the time to fix their stuff and rest

As she enter the room she slightly look back to think about what happen

"I wonder what's a pervert means?"

**To be continue….**

Ms. Pres: so how was it? hahaha please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis **

**White Rabbit**

By: _13

CHAPTER 5

Rules

We are all gather on the living room as I started discussing to them some important manners

"Well I guess I should start with the rules…I'll simplify it so that it'll be fast" I pull out the thick rule book of the school

I scan the book in silence

They all waited for me as I continue to scan… until…I throw the book away and face them, I can feel them all sweat drop while staring at me weirdly

"In short… you just need to inform me where are you going and I'll decide it if you can or cannot" I simply said as I smile "Sorry I'm too lazy to read to you guys the whole book, its just too long… The rules are the same as those rules on ordinary boarding school so no need for special attention"

"You can use anything on the room like I said, you have your own bathroom, the air condition are operated automatically depends on the weather, the food stock can be eaten as much as you want, question?" I ask as Inui-senpai raise a hand

"Can I make anything on the kitchen?" he ask, I raise an eyebrow

"Like what?"

"Like an energy juice?" he grin as I blink innocently

"Ah..s-sure-" I was about to say yes but Eiji-senpai, Momo-senpai and Echizen-san are gesturing me to say no so I did? I guess "I mean no, you can't?" I said unsurely as the other regulars sigh in relief

"oh…. How disappointing" Inui-senpai sulk as I gave them a 'what was that about?' look, Fuji senpai just smile at me so I continue on

"Here are things you always need to remember, this…" I showed them their I.D card, that's a gold, it has no picture just serial number and their name "is your life, don't lose it, because you won't get any replacement. Plus… it's the access to your food, room, transportation and other thing" I handed to them their own I.D card and taught them how to use it

"and I think you guys already saw the uniforms at the dresser, you are required to use it every day except on Weekends, you'll be attending short classes to make up on your 3 month absence of school" I can't help but to notice their groan on the part of attending classes

"Oh darn, I thought we're just going for vacation" Momo-senpai said

"we are still attending classes, that's no fun nya" Eiji-senpai also added

"It can't be help Eiji, we did leave in the middle of second semester and I don't want to flunk on my grade either" Oishi-senpai said

"It feels like we just transfer school" Taka-senpai said with a smile as I nodded

"It is just like you transfer school, but don't worry, your classes are not as occupied the regular class…." I stood up on the sofa gesturing them that I'll be touring them now

"I'll tour you guys around the dorm, its bigger than you think so its best if I tour you around… the cafeteria opens in about 6pm so we still have 2 hours" I simply said as we all walk out the door

"Oh and I forgot to tell you guys, though I doubt you'll even have one but… no pets allowed inside the campus or the school" On that last reminder I notice Echizen-san left eye twitch

I immediately raise an eyebrow at this as suspicion as I just shrug it off for a while

'I'll talk to him later' on that thought we proceeded our way on the elevator, I started on the roof top so I click the R button

"The 3rd and 7th floor are rooms of your fellow tennis player. You can visit them any time you want but you should be on your room before 11 pm, lights out will be 12 am and it'll be really dark on the hallway, so it'll be hard for you to get on your room" DING

As we arrive on the roof top, Eiji-senpai Momo senpai (while dragging Echizen-san) went on running around, they are all amaze on the roof top garden

"This is the roof top garden, perfect for having tea and reading books" I said as I lead the others inside

Oishi-senpai on the other hand are trying to restrain the two excited pair, running around. It amuse me but I continue on

"There are hmm… 250 types of flowers in here, all with different meanings and beauty…you can plant here if you want to or water them if you want, everything in this dormitories are your property for 3 months" Watching them looking around, I finally led them down

10th floor- "This is the pool, although there's a pool outside. On the other side is the gym, you can use these anytime too"

"WOWWWW THERE'S A POOL NYAH" Eiji-senpa exclaim

"AWESOME, EIJI-SENPAI" Momo-senpai grab Echizen-san while Eiji-senpai grab his feet to throw him on the pool

"A-AH W-WAIT STOP" Echizen shouted, luckily I stop them right on cue

"AH B-but NOT RIGHT NOW" I said in panic as Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai gave an 'aww' sound, I saw Echizen-san's relief face

I can't help but to laugh at that silently as we proceed

9th floor – "This is the library, there are computers provided in here so you can search anything on sight, if you need to borrow anything you just need to use this" I showed them the gold card as they 'ohhh~'

I chuckle at this amusingly as we head down

8th floor- "This is the 8th floor, the entertainment room, there's an arcade here and anything you want to do"

Now even Echizen's mouth is slightly drop

"They have everything here?" Echizen-san said as he slightly glance on me as I nodded

"Yeah, I guess you can say that"

Finally 2nd floor- "And… this is the canteen"

Everyone is silence as they stare the huge high class luxury food on the side, the chandelier, the waiter and everything

I look around with a sweat drop

"W-wow, Kaichou really over did it" I murmur as Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai begun gawking again

"THIS IS LIKE A 5 star LUXURY RESTAURANT" They both exclaim as Taka-senpai and Oishi-senpai hold out their "mmhhooouuuh"

"Hmm its almost 6pm, I wonder where are they?" I ask to myself as I glance at the guys looking around

"ohhh Chocolate fountain, chocolate fountain" Eiji-senpai exclaim while jumping silly

"W-wow, so this is a high class sushi" Taka-senpai said as he tasted one on the side

"This coffee is really good, ne Tezuka" Fuji-senpai ask while sipping on the coffee

"Aa" Tezuka-senpai simply said with a small smile

"I wonder what can I make if I mix this" Inui-senpai is murmuring to himself as Oishi-senpai step away

"O-Oi Inui, remember Usagi-san said you are not allowed to do anything"

"I know, but I can always take them out, right"

While on the other side Echizen is looking at everything Kaidoh-senpai's putting on his plate as Echizen grin and grab more than what's Kaidoh-senpai's taking

I sigh and look around the empty cafeteria, I took out my phone and called Kaichou

'kring~' 'kring~' no one answered, I tried calling the others too but they are all busy

"W-what going on?" I murmur as I walk to where the guys is… the waiter and the other staff bow to me, frightening me a bit

"Good evening Ms. Shiro-san"

I awkwardly just nodded at them as I sat on their sit

"Wow Usagi-chan, you look like a Royalty when they bow at you like that" Eiji –senpai grin with a lot of sauce on his mouth

I kind laugh on his face as Oishi-senpai, handed him something to wipe on

"Yeah~ I've been staying here for half a year already but I'm still not use to that" I simply said as we started a whole conversation while eating

"Ne Usagi-chan, you never mention us about this whole event, what will we do on our first month stay here?" Fuji-senpai as I sip a on my juice

"Hmm… well, I think Kaichou said that the whole month is a preparation for your tournament next month"

"And the studies?" Oishi-senpai ask

"Your classes are all half class, I think you guys are going to take the class we council are attending"

"oh w-wait Council on your school take different classes from regular student" I nodded at Oishi-senpai

"Hai"

"Why's that?" Echizen-san ask out of curiosity, I blink at that as I silently look for the answer on my head

"Now that you mention it… I really don't know" I simply said then Eiji senpai jump in

"Demo Demo, Usagi-chan is going to be our CLASSMATE?" He ask while jumping up and down

"A-ah no, just Echizen-san, I'm still on freshmen year senpai"

"Ohhh~, heh Lucky kid you are Echizen" Momo-senpai tease while ruffling Echizen's head

"u-urghh, Stop that Momo-senpai, I'm eating" Echizen glare while shoving Momo-senpai's hand away

"Awww OCHIBI IS SO UNFAIR, YOU ARE THE ONLY TWO IN CLASS THAT'S SO UNFAIR" Eiji-senpai whine

"Actually it's the three of us" Echizen look at me confusingly as I simply answer

"Ora? Isn't there a freshmen on the other team too?" I ask while showing one of my index finger

"Oh~, Tooyama Kintaro-san from Shintehouji Middle School" Inui-senpai full up the other

"Ah! Yeah~ that's the one…"

"Something bothers me Usagi-san, if you are the only freshmen council member then, you always attend classes alone? Is that right?" Fuji-senpai ask smoothly, I blink as I simply nodded

"Ah Hai, but I sometimes request my teacher to let me join those student on class 1-1… its kinda lonely attending a class alone, it feels like I'm homeschooled"

"Well it's a good thing Echizen and Tooyama-san is a freshmen or you will be all alone" Fuji-senpai kid as I laugh slightly

"Hahah yeah… thank you for saving my loneliness and distress Echizen-san" I kid as some of them laugh with me

While we are eating though I notice Eiji-senpai's stare, I blink as I stop on the middle and ask

"Ah? Eiji-senpai" I ask as he grin at me

"Oi, Eiji its rude to stare at people" Oishi-senpai scold as Eiji-senpai pout

"Mou, I'm not just staring at her… its just that-" I raise an eyebrow and said

"You are mesmerized on my beauty?" there's a silent on my simple humor

As surprisingly Tezuka, Echizen and Fuji-senpai accidently gave a low laugh while the others were surprise

Eiji-senpai blush on that as he protest

"AHHH ITS NOT THAT!" He shouted as I raise an eyebrow amusingly at his embarrass face as I gave him a sad look and put a hand on my chest

"Oh~ so I'm ugly?" I ask as Eiji senpai eyes widen "Ohh~ I'm hurt senpai" I dramatically said as Eiji-senpai panic more

"No NO ITS NOT THAT, YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL I MEAN AHH YOU ARE BUT-" Eiji-senpai's panic was cut when I laugh as the same time as the others, Eiji-senpai finally notice my teasing game as he pout with a blush

"MOU, USAGI-CHAN" I peak on senpai's cute while laughing

"Hahah S-sorry senpai, I can't restrain myself to hahaha to that, its just soo cute… hahaha gomen" I laugh as I apologies

"MOU" HE whine as he glomp on me from his sit and mess up my hair to stop my laughing

It has suiting at atmosphere that I didn't expect to us to happen

"Who would have thought hahahahah Usagi-chan has that hahahah kind of attitude" Momo-senpai laugh as they watch Eiji whine in embarrassment in front of me

"Anyways Eiji" Oishi-senpai finally got over his laughing "What was that you are staring at Usagi-san?" he ask as Eiji-senpai finally got over his embarrassment and went on my back

"Well you see… here" Eiji-senpai gently grab my gray hair and pull it on his a hand on a two divided pigtail

"I just figure out that Usagi-chan does look like an USAGI (Rabbit)" He proudly exclaim with grin as I blush on embarrassment

"I don't look like a rabbit" I protest as Eiji-senpai stuck his tongue out

"yes you do"

"Am not" We argue

"Yes you do, I'll prove it, held your hands like this" he arrange my hand on a two fist below my chin "Then say slowly 'pyooooonn'" I blink at that as he pull up my hair on a two pigtail again and I obliged his favor

"Pyyyyyooooon~" I said with my natural small soft voice, I blink as I notice all of the senpai and Echizen-san's left eye twitch… even without a mind reading ability I can hear all their thought

'SHE DOES LOOK LIKE A HUMAN RABBIT' Blushing at that I whine at them

"I DO NOT" I whine as I teasingly glare at Eiji-senpai who immediately ran away from me

"Hahahah that's my revenge nya"

"MOU, WELL YOU LOOK LIKE A CAT" I ran after him

"HAHAHAH I WAS SUPPOSE TO NYA"

"MOUU"

**To be continue… **

Ms. Pres: So how was it ^_^ please review.. this is kinda an EijiXOC fic, isn't it cute… stay tune


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis **

Ms. Pres: Guys, thank you for the review and support. And those who are asking for pairings… well actually this is a Harem for Usagi. Which means every guy character here that I like or you suggest would be pair up with Usagi. Those other OC are just extras… sorry if I didn't seem to make that clear. But don't worry, this story is definitely not a Mary Sue where she hogs every talent on the universe, no, a girl with no imperfection is not very attractive to me… so anyways enjoy

And to those who are wondering what she looks like, well she's on that small picture beside the summary. You know the girl with a gray hair with a matching mischievous smile. THAT'S HER

**White Rabbit**

By: _13

CHAPTER 6

Personality Drive

While Eiji-senpai is in the middle of teasing me, my phone rang.

I look up on the collar I.D and found it was Kaichou

"Hello? Kaichou"

"USAGIIII-CHAN I HATE THEM I HATE THEM I HATE THEM" I think my brain literally shaken when I heard Kaichou's shout over the phone, I can't help but to lean down while holding my ears

"I-Itaiii" I cried silently in anime tears as Eiji-senpai approach me

"Nani? Nani? What's wrong Usagi-chan" He ask as I shook my head saying its nothing but…

"THEM YES THEM! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF THEIR FACEs AGAIN URRRGGHHH ALL GUYS ARE JE-" the voice was change to another "USAGI CHAN (sniff) (sniff) why do guys have to be sooo weird" then another "USAGI I'm NOT GOING BACK THERE TELL THOSE WEIRD PEOPLE I QUIT" then another "THEY ARE NOTHING BUT A LOW LIFE-" then another "U-usagi-chan I'm scared" then another "There's no way I'm going back there so-" then another "I'm disappointed, my dreams are ruined uwwaahh " then another "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE- BEEEEEEppp BEEEEEEPPP BEEEEEEeeeeeeeeepppppp

There's a total silence on us, even without clicking the loudspeaker its obvious that those ruckus echoed to the whole cafeteria…

"W-what happened?" Oishi-senpai ask me as I was just staring out blue at my phone

"I have no idea" I simply answered and right on cue. The reason to all that came in at the door

"Finally~ found it, the cafeteria" Shintehouji came at the door

"Bonchou is right, it is on the second floor… perfect I'm hungry" the Rikkai dai came right after

"Ore-sama's instinct never fail us, isn't it Kabaji?" "Ossu" Hyotei

"Ah Aniki" St. Rudolf and the others

There's a silence as they all assemble, like they are waiting for something or what but… I decided to finally ask for the sake of my senpai's

"What did you guys do?" my small voice seem to echo to all their ears as their eyes diverted to me

There's another tense silence

"What are you talking about little girl?" Akutsu was the first one to towered Usagi by his height and ask her aggressively

"O-oi Akutsu" Taka-san tried to stop Akutsu but Usagi, stare back at him and simply said

"What did you guys do to them?"

"…." No one dare to speak as Usagi stayed silent and waited for Akutsu but he never answered

Usagi, gritted her teeth as her eyes were covered by shadows and BAMMMMMMM!

Surprisingly to all of them, this small little girl broke a thick hard wooden table in one fist

"WHAT DID YOU FREAKING DO THEM?" The little girl roar as her eyes change into a dangerous intent, scaring a few of them

Akutsu finally got tick off and lunch a punch on the girl

"NO AKUTSU"

"USAGI-CHAN"

SWOOOOOSHHHHH In gust of wind, they found Akutsu on the ground while Usagi is on top of him, her hand is clutch tightly on Akutsu's collar ready to hit him when

"OI STOP IT" Shiraishi was the first one to had the courage to grab Usagi and pull her up

Usagi struggle aggressively punching and kicking Shiraishi out of the way but Shiraishi is luckily strong enough to bear with it.

"U-ugh oi.. A little help here" Shiraishi called snapping out the dumbfounded guys still in shock that the little girl change in attitude or the fact that the little girl simple knock out Akutsu

"GET OFF ME GET OFF ME OLD MAN" Usagi shouted madly, Shiraishi can't help but to have an invisible vein pop on this. Atobe who finally snap out, snap his finger as an order

"Kabaji" "Ossu" Kabaji immediately grab the little girl on the air as she struggle like a small thing

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID, LET ME GO SHEET YOU ALL LET ME GOO" Usagi roar

"OISHI WHAT'S HAPPENING TO USAGI-CHAN NYAH" Eiji started running around in panic as Oishi try to calm him down

"Oi OI, this is not good" Momo said frighten as well as the others

"OI SEIGAKU DO SOMETHING" Shishidou shouted "She's GUIDE ISN'T SHE?"

Taka-san came with Inui trying to calm her down

Echizen look up to Shisidou then to USAGI who's still struggling wild

"Even you said that, we don't know how… she isn't like that when we are with her" Echizen murmur then finally … Usagi kick Kabaji on the face really hard that made her let go on the ground

Everyone was shock as Kabaji's nose slowly bleed on the same time Usagi's phone drop on her pocket and receive a text message

_Meow~ meow~ _

Everyone gave a big question mark as they glance on the phone, then to Usagi who froze from struggling and

"Ora?" Usagi turn back to normal, looking around like she did nothing wrong. But as she notice everyone stare and what she had done

Her face turn red as she immediately ran around and fix everything

"Oh my GOD I'm so sorry" she cried while running around fixing the table, the mess and the everything

Everyone sweat drop on that weird encounter… well actually they don't know what to react because … they have no idea what just happen

"D-did she just went back to normal after hearing a meow?" Yuuta ask with a large sweat drop as they just watch the girl fix everything and apologies to Kabaji and Akutsu

She's is bandaging them up, feeling really sorry for everything

"Okay, what the hell was that, Ore-sama demands to know what the" Usagi eyes immediately sharpen and glare dangerously at Atobe, luckily Hyotei team hold on to Atobe's mouth immediately "mmmmmmmhhhuuhhh"

"You over size son of-" Usagi was about to charge Atobe again when Echizen who happens to be near by…

"Meow" Echizen simply said while everyone look at him shock as he look away like he said nothing

"K-koshimae?" Kintarou ask not believing if Echizen really said that…

But right on Echizen's theory Usagi, snap out and went back to normal again

Usagi, collapse on the floor depressingly as she hold her head

"Ugghh this is hopeless…I'm sorry but, its just that, I can't control my emotion whenever I'm tick off so…. Ughh I'm sorry I'm sorry" Usagi hold out her head depressingly as she look up to all of them with tears on her eyes

She stare at them all for a long time as she BAMMMMM she destroyed the whole floor with one fist

Everyone back away, fearing the little girl and once again Echizen to the rescue

"Meow" Usagi blink as she depressingly crawl down the floor

"UGGGHH ITS HOPELESS…I'm too mad at everyone of you to even control my temper" She cried as Eiji ran up to her

"Its okay Usagi-chan, its okay I don't blame you, nyah" Eiji comfort Usagi as she look up to him and cried on his chest animatedly "There There nyah"

"Hey what's that's suppose to mean Kikumaru/ Eiji" the guys chorus as Eiji cutely stuck his tongue with a peace sign

Anyway time skip as everything calm down, Usagi finally got a courage to talk to them

"And that's why I'm tick off… you have no idea what the council been through to welcome you and you have to go disrespecting them so.. so… that's sooo meannn" on view Usagi is only facing Tezuka and the Seigaki team totally ignoring the other's presence

"Hey, aren't you talking to us" they all chorus with a large vein pop

Usagi in tears slowly look at them but "GGRRGGHH" her eyes sharpen as she pull out the table to throw at them when

"Meow" Echizen said again as Usagi calm down "Oh my" she immediately fix the table as the others sweat drop on this weirdness

"Ochibi, let me meow next" Eiji said with a childish grin as Usagi seek comfort t on to Tezuka, she's still crying on how weird she is

"Yadda" Echizen stubbornly said like a kid

"MOU UNFAIR NYAH"

"Oh right, Usagi-san here, you drop it" Taka-san handed the teary eyed Usagi her phone as she look at the received text message from the Council saying

'Usagi, we'll leave them to you for the whole night…. We just can't bear looking at them right now, thank you and sorry Usagi'

Usagi went mentally frozen at that txt message as she

"UWAAHHHHHH" cried on Tezuka's arms again

**To be continue…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**White Rabbit**

By: _13

CHAPTER 7

Presidency PLAN

"Kaichou, I feel sorry for leaving Usagi-chan with all those boys" Mimi said still in tears while Richiyo the President is sitting on her big chair with a big vein pop on her head

"I don't care about anything right now, Mi-chan… I feel very tick off and I CAN'T BELIEVE that Atobe-sama the ATOBE-SAMA that I've been craving for is A BIG ASS UGGHHH and he looks so cool on TV too and he's UGGGHHHH" Richiyo whine quite loudly as Riyoko sigh

"We are all disappointed at them Chiyo, but its not right that we turn away from our responsibility like that" Vice president Riyoko said earning a silence on the group

"Didn't you hear me? yoko-chan…I said I don't CARE right now, I can't face any one of them, my blood is boiling all over my body and If I'm push any further, I'll call daddy and throw them all out the school" Richiyo said with a frustrated groan as she glance at Riyoko "And we wouldn't want that, do we?" there's a hint of sarcasm on her voice as the whole council sigh

"But Kaichou… how about Usagi?" Gema ask in a worried tone

"Why should you worried about her, Usagi-chan is a strong kid, even though she's the youngest, she is our little genius … remember that she is THE only gifted student that pass the EXTREMELY hard scholarship test of Maria Elizabeth… and she is one of the council, I taught her well so no worries, she can take care of those jerks"

" Kaichou, are you forgetting about Usagi's personality drive?" Jannelle reminded

"What perso-" Richiyo slightly pause as she remember the time that they went to the public beach for experience and guys came on flirting on them, they were all scared until Gema cried, Usagi suddenly snap out and knock those guys unconscious.

Richiyo went pale after that thought

"Oh sheet, you're right" she remember, they all stood up ready to back up Usagi when Richiyo got an idea "Oh no… wait" there's an evil smile came across her face

"Oh~ I don't like that look, Chiyo" Riyoko said as Kaichou ignore her and open her phone and texted Usagi

"She's not going to let us go back, isn't she?" Gema innocently ask to Jannelle who nodded

"Yup~ Kaichou is one evil girl" Vice President sigh on that

"Let just pray that Usagi spare they're handsome face" on that last remark they all gave up and stayed on the student council dorm

"You really shouldn't abuse Usagi's love for us Kaichou" Mimi warn as Richiyo smile sweetly

"Of course I won't Mimi, I just want them to know Usagi well and how scary the white rabbit of Maria Elizabeth really is"

**Back on the DORM: **

" WHY YOU BASTARD!" In view Usagi is struggling hard to kick Kirihara right on the face while Tezuka is holding on to her waist

"USAGI" Tezuka tried to calm her down as Kirihara is on his demon mode

"WHY YOU BITCH, DO YOU THINK I'M AFRAID OF YOU" On the other side of the ring, Kirihara is also struggling from Jackal and Marui's hand

"AKAYA STOP IT ALREADY" lets just say the others are on background watching, its been 7th times on the row when Usagi pick a fight while explaining on the regulation in the dorm (unfortunately almost all of the team didn't able to hear it, because they tick off their guide) first person well of course, Akutsu, Kabaji (stopping her actually) Atobe, Sanada, Mizuki, Atobe (again) then now Kirihara

"Meooww~" Eiji meow happily as Usagi immediately blink and calm down

In tears, Usagi turn around and dug her face on to Tezuka's chest again

"I-I'm sorry senpai, I'm sorry" Usagi cried animatedly as everyone sweat drop

"This scene never fails to amuse me" Fuji smile as the others in despair look at him weirdly

"Oi, Aniki" Yuuta scolded as Fuji smile

"Don't worry Yuuta, Usagi won't hurt us… unfortunately Usagi's only target are you disrespecting rude jerky people who dare hurt her fellow student council" Fuji said with a smile while Yuuta and the other's can't help but to be strike by an imaginary arrow on their chest

"A-aniki~" Yuuta whine depressingly while Fuji just smile

"I think it would be the best if you just apologies to her" Inui suddenly pop out of no where

They all glance at Inui as Yanagi nodded at his fellow data expert

"I agree, If we apologies to her there is 67.95% chance that she will no longer attack us" Yanagi said

"heh, Ore-sama would not apologies to low life people like her, plus oresama done nothing" Atobe said high mightily tone while flipping his hair.

"Just apologies to her monkey king" Echizen said while Atobe glare at him

"Ore-sama doesn't want to hear that from you" Echizen who heard this shrug his shoulder without as care while he walk away

"Suite yourself, I'm not the one she's attacking every now and then… as far as I know, she not half bad" Echizen simply said

"You are just saying that, because she's on your side" Kirihara glare as Echizen pause

_Flashback: _

While they are on their way to the Cafeteria, Usagi specifically order them to have a bathroom break on the 4th floor. As everyone obliged, Usagi secretly grab Echizen's wrist and drag him all the way to the elevator

"What da-" Usagi face Echizen with a finger on her mouth

"Shuuushhh Echizen-san" Usagi said as she lean her face towards Echizen as emphasis for him to be quite

Echizen who look at her confusingly just shut up as the same time as DING

Usagi immediately ran out the elevator

"O-OI" Echizen ran after her on their room and found her exactly on his front door, he nervously pause on his spot as he face Usagi

"You knew?" Echizen ask as Usagi simply nodded

"You know its against the rules, right?" Usagi said still leaning on the door frame, Echizen sigh at this as defeat as he open the door revealing Karupin meowing in delight for his master return

"Oyaji and Mom aren't home and my cousin is away for vacation there's no one to take care of her, so I took her with me" Echizen face Usagi who's looking into space, not staring at his eyes "I'm prepare to face the consequence, I'll just go home" Echizen simply said, waiting for Usagi's answer as she finally turn her head on him

"Okay if that's your choice" Usagi simply said as Echizen sigh and look at Karupin

There's silence on the whole room as Echizen can hear Usagi's foot step leaving him… or not

"That's right, you can go home and pack your things anytime… " Karupin slowly got pull away from Echizen, Echizen's eyes widen as he look up and found Usagi held Karupin gently on her arms "But this Furry thing is staying here"

It took a while for Echizen to realize it but… His eyes widen as he look at Usagi in disbelief

"Y-you mean" Usagi smile at him amusingly

"You are really lucky I have a really soft spot for cats, Echizen-san" Echizen still can't believe at this as he secretly gave a small smile while Usagi smile at Karupin

"Hello there~, I'm Usagi, Nice to meet you Karupin"

"Arigatou" Usagi blink and look at Echizen… she smile softly at him

"You're very welcome"

End of Flashback

"She's on everyone's side' Echizen look back on to Kirihara then he smirk "you just fail to notice it" With that simple words Echizen walk away and went to the crying Usagi

The Seigaku on the other hand is comforting her, right now Usagi is still crying on Tezuka's arms. Unfortunately Tezuka has a soft spot for little girl crying, Usagi kinda notice that even on to Tezuka's cold façade so… that's the result

Taka-san who's on Tezuka side also comfort her

"Its alright Usagi-chan, you're not weird"

"Yes, I am senpai… I have different personality and its WEIRRD" There's a silence on the Seigaku group as Taka-san froze on the spot. He then sulk on the other side, making the other sweat drop too

"S-so I'm w-weird?" Taka-san sulk as Oishi comfort Taka-san

"A-ah Taka-san that's not what Usagi-san mean… cheer up hahaha?"

Then Echizen finally replace Taka-san's comfort position as he approach Usagi, Usagi look up to him teary eyed

"what? Are you done crying?" Echizen amusingly smirk as Usagi tear up on him with a pout

"N-no" Usagi whine as she glance on to the sinful group as … BAM! Usagi kick the wall without a restrain

"Meow" Momo cheekily said while eating some food, this stop Usagi. As she cry on other's arms which is on Echizen while Tezuka message his temple

Momo then notice Kaidoh's silence as he grin at him

"You're next on meowing Mamushi" he grin as Kaidoh's eyes widen as he glare at him

"Fssuuuuushhh, I don't want to meow Pineapple head"

"Tsk Tsk, no can do Mamushi, bonchou's order"

"SHUT UP FSUUUH I WON'T DO THAT" as they argue on the background

Echizen on the other hand, sweat drop on the wall where Usagi kick

"Where did you get all this power from?" Echizen murmur in disbelief as he just hold on Usagi's back crying on his shoulder. Unfortunately everyone on the Seigaku team doesn't mind Usagi's crying at them. She has this aura of a small animal anyway

"I-I can't control my anger on them" Usagi whine while crying as Fuji approach the two as he put a hand on Usagi's head comforting her

"There there Usagi-chan, no one can blame you, some guys can be really awful people if they wanted to" Fuji gently said as he smile at her "If you want you can just beat them all up until your hearts content" with a matching angelic smile the crowd roar

"OI FUJI/ ANIKI ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US" they whine then surprisingly

Kintaro pop infront of Usagi

"HEY THERE" He smile as Shiraishi and other Shintenhouji teammate eyes widen and tried to stop him "OI KIN-CHAN!"

Usagi eyes sharpen on him as she prepare to hit on his face when

"Oh~ I can't look" Kintarou's two comedian love pair senpai said dramatically when

SWOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHH

"I'm sorry" STOP! Usagi's hand immediately stop few inches away from Kintarou's face

Everyone eyes widen at this as Usagi pause

Kintarou look down guiltily as he smile shyly at Usagi

"I'm sorry, I think its my fault Guide One-chan left us, I kinda go on crazy and played around, I didn't listen to her until she walk away"

(A/N: Mimi hates noisy KIDS)

"I really didn't mean to make her angry… so I'm sorry, I promise to apologies to her once I see her again but please bear with us for tonight… we don't know where we will sleep and we kinda don't know what to do around here so.. GOMENASAI" They are all surprise at Kintaro who bow after apologizing in a smooth Kansai accent as the Shintenhouji team who is also suprise, immediately copied Kintarou's apologetic bow

The other who seen this, also bow and apologies

"Please FORGIVE US FUDOMINE TOO" Tachibana lead as they bow respectfully, the other soon follow. The prideful one like Atobe, Kirihara and Sanada was pull down by Yuushi and Yukimura so they are all now bowing at her, Akutsu just walk away from this

They all waited for Usagi to reply…

Usagi, slowly look down at this… she slowly pull her hand down as she spoke

"Y-you don't have to bow your head" they all slowly look at her as their eyes and hers meet

It's the first time they saw her calm eyes

"I'm not the one you should apologies for anyway… I'm sorry too if I over reacted …." They are all surprise as the wild girl earlier was tame into a shy little girl with a cute blushing face

Akaya who seen this, blush 'S-she's cute'

The Seigaku can't help but to smile at this

"That's Usagi-chan" Eiji murmur as he grin

"I'll gladly tour you all behind and forgive you in one condition" she smile over so sweetly hypnotizing everyone as they all nodded yes without thinking

BAM ! they all sweat drop nervously as they back away, Usagi broke another wall with a smile

"You ALL are going to apologies to the council tomorrow morning" Frighten and scared they all nodded their head fast

"YES MAAM" Usagi giggle cutely

"Oh good~now lets eat and I'll tour you around later"

Everyone sweat drop at this girl with one thing on their mind 'She's totally STARTING TO FREAK ME OUT'

**ON the Student Council: **

President Richiyo is laughing silently on her chair as Mimi peak on the room sleepily

"K-kaichou (yaawwwnn) its already late, aren't you going to sleep on your room?" she ask as she look at Richiyo

She sweat drop as she back away

"K-kaichou?"

"huh u.. hahah. BUAHAHAHAHAHAH" The other council who happen to pass by sweat drop while watching their PRESIDENT laugh evilly all by herself on the student council. There's an evil aura surrounding her so… they back away

Riyoko sigh at this as she drag the frighten Mimi away

"Let's go Mimi, before you get nightmare because of this~"

"s-SO SCARY"

**To be continue… **

**Ms. Pres: **So how's this chapter? Hahaha this is RyomaXOC … this is how their friendship started actually ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**White Rabbit**

By: _13

CHAPTER 8

_She says, He says_

As everything settle, everyone help there selves on their seat. Unfortunately the cafeteria is a mess so Usagi specifically order the long table and chairs.

So they are all now sitting on a long expensive table with Usagi right on the center.

"Shiro-sama" Usagi slightly jump on to the waiter/ butler's approach

"A-ah Nito-san, I told you not to call me with Sama" Usagi whisper with an embarrass face as butler just smile at him gently

"I can't do that Shiro-sama, Shiro-sama is one of the S-class student after all"

"Mou, even so Nito-san" Nito just smile at her then finally proceed informing that the whole cafeteria is fix and the food will be serve

Usagi just nodded at this as the food serve, Usagi is worried first if the Seigaku group is already too full to eat but she's glad that they are not. Usagi sigh as relief

'Oh thank goodness that they are guys' she thought

"hmmmhhhhhh (munch) (munch) this is really DELICIOUS as the first batch" Momo commented as Eiji grin in agreement

"YEAH NYAH"

Usagi is already too full to eat so she decided to just watch all of them, unknown to her though the sinful people felt her stare stings like a glare. Kintarou who can't take this much pressure nervously smile and ask Usagi

"A-anou, Aren't you going to eat?" Usagi blink at this, everyone also stop for a while and look at her. Unfortunately everyone is already too scared on the said event earlier so they are all warily aware of Usagi's every movement

Usagi simply answered "No I'm fine… uh Tooyama Kintarou from Shitenhouji-san, I already ate earlier with the Seigaku before you guys came" she simply said as she lean her back on the fancy chair

"My plan is actually to head back with the Seigaku at our room to have a good night sleep but… " Usagi look up to all of them with her smile saying 'Y_OU ARE ALL A BIG BOTHER, YOU KNOW THAT'_ the whole sinful group (mean Seigaku not included) shiver on that cold aura

"… I have to be one to take care of you for the whole night" Translate: _YOU ARE LUCKY THAT I STILL HAVE A LIVING PITY LEFT ON MY BODY TO ACCOMPANY YOU_

"So I'll be your temporary guide, for the whole night" Translate_: IF I WASN'T COUNCIL I WOULD HAVE LEFT YOU STARVE AND EAT OUTSIDE_

"My name is Shiro, Usagi by the way nice to meet you all" Translate: _MY NAME IS NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL _

Lets just say everyone was speechless in the same time frozen solid on their seat on the girl, they don't know if they are paranoid or what but… that translation on their mind just match up so much on Usagi's scary smile

Oishi sweat drop on this observation as Inui jot down notes on his notebook

"Take note: never cross Shiro Usagi's Maria Elizabeth Student line because she hold grudge" Inui murmur as the other Seigaku sweat drop on this and felt really lucky to have Usagi on their side

"Anyways, don't mind me and eat…" Usagi simply said with a last scary smile and drink her remaining orange juice and hop out her sit

They all watch her small figure slowly walk pass all of them

"Ora? Usagi-chan is leaving?" Eiji still full of food ask, the other Seigaku who notice Usagi leave look at her with a confuse look

Just like a personality change she have, Usagi gave a bashful smile and cute blush

" I'm just going to the council dorm for a while senpai, I'm going to get those people (pointed at the sinful group) their student id card they do need it if they want to get on their rooms" Usagi said

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Fuji offered like a gentleman he is as Usagi gently shook her head with a real smile

"Its okay, Fuji-senpai I'll be fine and you are all not allowed to go out dorm so gomen"

"ah~ I see, well take care"

"Hai, I'm going now" Usagi politely bow as farewell when…

"A-ah wait what's a student- SLAMMM! They all sweat drop when Kamio's question was rudely ignore

Kamio on the other hand gritted his teeth with a large vein pop on his head on that, while Momo laugh in the background

"Its surprise me how Guide-san, treated us so differently" Yukimura gently smile while sipping on to his coffee

"Well I don't blame her though, we should have carefully guide our team to be respectful enough to our own guide" Tachibana said with a sigh

"I totally agree that we let our guard down for a while back there" Shiraishi admitted while glancing at Tezuka "is that what you are going to say, Tezuka?" he added with an amuse smile, they all glance on Tezuka

"Not really" Tezuka surprisingly reply as Atobe lifted his head coolly

"Then what are you going to say" Atobe demandingly ask, Tezuka calmly put his cup down and look at all of them

"Female are sensitive and gentle people, no need to scare them with your guard"

There's a silence in that ~ they can't believe Tezuka said that, but…

'T-that actually make sense' everyone's face said that as they stare at Tezuka, but the tense silence was cut by Fuji amusing humor

"You finally learn Tezuka, I'm so proud of you" Fuji said breaking the silent

"Shut up Fuji" Tezuka said as he started eating again

"Fine, I admitted we made a few mistake… but she don't have to hold grudge about it?" Akaya said while grumpily chewing his food

"I agree with that" Kamio also grumpily said still has a vein pop on his head

"Obviously you guys don't understand girls so much" Momo laugh while Kamio glare at him

"And you do?"

"Of course" he proudly grin "If you had a sister, you'll understand"

"Wha-" Kamio was cut by Tachibana

"He's right Kamio, you guys might not notice but Ann is like that too" Fudomine look at their bonchou wide eye

"Ann? Really?" Kamio ask wide eye as Tachibana nodded

"One thing I learn about woman when I got a sister is… they are very caring to their friends and family, they'll get mad immediately if you hurt them" Tachibana simply said as he glance at Akaya

They are all silent at this as they recall how Ann got seriously mad when Tachibana was injured by Akaya

"Oh~ now I remember" Kamio said while he pull his head down in repent, Tachibana gave a small smile as he hold Kamio's shoulder

"We should treat them all properly next time" Kamio on that comfort nodded with a smile

"Hmph" Akaya who heard this ignore this event, he is a stubborn dude after all

"but what is a student ID for, Momoshirou?" Kamio ask getting the subject back

"Hasn't your guide explain that to you?" Momo ask in the middle of chewing

"I wouldn't ask if she do" Kamio glare while Momo simply laugh

"Our guide explain it, but its kinda long… she read the whole book to us? " Kenya said

"Us too, its quite I don't know…" Saeki also added

"Boring" Jackal finish it while the Seigaku was silent then they gave a low laugh and a smirk from Echizen

"Let me guess, you guys didn't suffer that much?" Yukimura ask really curious as Fuji was the first one answer

"Actually we had fun with her explanation and the tour?" Fuji chuckle making everyone stare at him

"You got a TOUR? Around where Aniki?" Yuuta ask in amazement

"Around the dorm, do you know we got a pool here?" All the guys was surprise

"N-no way" Yuuta exclaim as Aoi, Kintarou and the other loud once join the exclamation

"Yah~ and ITS SOO BIGGG" Eiji added on the excitement

"And there's a library" Inui added

"And an Arcade" Echizen simply added

"and a Garden on the roof top" Fuji last said while the sinful people where all ' how come they had a TOUR?'

"That's unfair, how come your guide GETS to tour you?" Kamio exclaim with a accusing finger "didn't she read you the whole thick book?"

"Actually… Usagi-san didn't read it, she just scan the whole book and said…" Oishi sheepishly said as Echizen finishes while mimicking what Usagi said

"In short: … you just need to inform me where are you going and I'll decide it if you can or cannot" Echizen said that roar the whole table

"THAT'S UNFAIR" the loud once protest

"Why? what did the other girls said that occupied your 5 hours?" Inui ask as his glasses shine waiting for data, the guys all took their breath on that question ready to speak on their mind…

**Student council dorm: **

As you all know Usagi, went to the council to get the GUYS student I.D card but she was showered by the GIRLS cries

"USAGI-CHAN!" Gema and Mimi glomp on her, it didn't took that long as they started complaining to her of WHAT HAPPENED?

**LETS LOOP= Student council dorm **(GIRLS)**+Guestdorm**_(BOYS)_

**-Shitenhouji vs. PRO-**

"_She read us the whole book" Kintarou exclaim _

"THAT KID WON'T STOP WHINING OF HOW LONG WOULD MY READING WILL TAKE, ITS FREAKING ANOYING, he keep asking me EVERY second" Mimi (PRO) exclaim

**RESULT: **"So I" Mimi "She" Kintarou = "WALK OUT"

**-St. Rudolf vs. V-pres.-**

"_She enumerate all the RULES and SYSTEM in scientific words while bickering with Mizuki-san" Yuuta said_

"well I on the other hand got really tick of on that SEA WEED hair, I mean he looks like a gay? And he keep arguing like he knows EVERYTHING?" Riyoko (vice president) said with a big vein pop on her head 

**RESULT: **"So I step on his foot" Riyoko "So she step on Mizuki san's foot" Yuuta= "and Walk out"

**-Josei Shounan vs. 3****rd**** yr. rep-**

"_She explain a lot of things but we didn't listen" Reiji bluntly said_

"They just WON'T LISTEN TO ME, the other one keep looking on the mirror, the twins are annoying and that semi bold guy, is FREAKING me out" Cherry said in frustration 

**RESULT: **"So I throw the book on their face but I miss" Cherry "So she throw the book to the air" = "Then I/ SHE WALK away"

**-Rokkaku vs. Auditor -**

"_Aoi… uh kinda, accidentally spill the coffee to ms. Yoshida-san" Saeki explain _

"My shirt, they ruined my shirt when that bald guy shower me with coffee, then this ORANGE HAIRED GUY even pull out a JOKE ON IT? and A LAME ONE TOO" Kaye angrily recall 

**RESULT: **"So of course I GOT MAD AND" Kaye "So she got mad and just like them" = "she/ I walk away"

**- Rikkai dai vs. 2****nd**** yr. rep-**

"_Kirihara scare her out" the whole Rikkai dai team chorus while Akaya protest "I DID NOT!" _

"(sniff) I-I don't exactly know what happen b-but there's a bug, t-then next thing I know this curly haired guy was about to hit me so" Hana narrate while crying

**RESULT: **"So I slap him then" Hana shouted "There's a BUG on her forehead so I was about to get it until she SLAP me, then" = "SHE/ I RAN AWAY"

**-Fudomine merge w/ Yamabuki vs. Secretary & Treasurer-**

"_Shinji is entertaining the curly one some stories" Tachibana said in observation _

"_Ahh~ well Akutsu kinda glare on the little one" Sengoku explain with a grin _

"S-shinji-san kind of, scare me" Janelle simply reason out 

"A-a-akutsu-san (sniff) scare (sniff) me, U-usagi-chan" Gema cried 

**RESULT: **" The little girl cried and…" Tachibana "Gema kinda cried and" Jannelle= "Gema/ the little one RAN AWAY crying SO the curly one/ I follow"

**-Hyotei vs. President-**

"_Ore-sama and ore-sama's team done nothing" Atobe arrogantly declare while Yuushi sigh and explain "Atobe kept bickering with President of how lame the facility on the school" _

"UGHHH ATOBE-SAMA NOO …that son of the creep BASTARD KEEP INSULTING MARIA ELIZABETH OVER AND OVER AGAIN, AND HE"S SO ARROGANT" Richiyo shouted 

**RESULT: **"The President just scream loudly at Atobe" Yuushi "I SHOUTED HOW JERKY HE IS" Richiyo= "Then WALK OUT"

**End oF LOOP (-_-;) whoo that really exhaust me changing italic to bold to underline hahaha **

**BACK TO STUDENT COUNCIL DORM: **

"In short…?" Usagi ask with a large sweat drop

"THEY ARE ALL JERK" the girls chorus

**While on the Guest DORM: **

"So that's what happen" Oishi can't help but murmur that then …

"ACHOOO" surprisingly all on the same time a lot of the boys sneeze right on the table, different sneeze depends on attitude

There's a silence on everyone as they all stare at their data expert Inui and Yanagi who chorus

"100% that the girls are cursing us right now"

**To be continue… **

**Ms. Pres:** Hardest chapter ever ahahaha I hope everything make sense now ^-^ anyway… aren't you wondering where Akutsu went? He did walk out while everyone was apologizing? ^_^ anyway stay tune

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**White Rabbit**

By: _13

CHAPTER 9

I can't help but to sigh while I was on my way back to the Guest dorm, I look up to the stars as the conversation with Kaichou echoes on my mind:

"_By the way, Usagi-chan… Why aren't you on the picnic ground after the orientation, I specifically order the whole council to meet there didn't I?"_

"_Picnic ground?" _

"_Yes? We're going to state the rules to the guys all together, remember?" _

_I sweat drop as I remember that _

"_Oh? S-sorry Kaichou I kinda forgot that and went directly to the guest dorm" _

"_You forgot, or you never heard?" _

"_I think I was spacing out when you said that, but I think I heard it, so I think It's more on an I forgot than I never heard it" _

"_Mataku~ I TOLD YOU TO LISTEN TO ME MOU" (BAM) She whine while hitting my head, but surprisingly she calm down fast "well at least there is ONE person who didn't had the same experience as us, its surprise me how we are in a different gazebo but what happen are almost all the same, I really think that picnic ground is curse but anyways" she sigh and look at me_

" … _I won't be mad at you about it, since there's no point but…. in exchange, you take care of them for the whole night" _

"_You texted me that while I'm on my despair earlier Kaichou, I kinda got that point already"_

"_Yeah…I'm sorry about that Usagi-chan…I was suppose to be the president but…" Kaichou look at me with a sad "I had to push it all to you, I'm sorry" _

_I was speechless while I stare at Kaichou's face, I realize that… Kaichou and the other council are really upset on what happen, seeing them like this is kinda… sad…I wonder what should I do? They are usually peppy and loud but… now_

_I bitten my lower as I open my mouth, I tried to think of something comforting but… all I had said was _

"_Kaichou" _

"_Nani?" _

"_They said, they'll apologies tomorrow" Currently were drinking hot choco, so all them kinda gag on in it _

"_WHAT?" they all exclaim as their faces went red _

"_T-they are really going to apologies?" Mimi ask in disbelief as Kaichou butt in _

"_A-atobe-sama is GOING to apologies, ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT USAGI?" I was shook by Kaichou over and over again until I said _

"_Yes YES h-he is" It happens all so fast but the result is, they all started day dreaming with a red face and they don't look like they are still mad at all. Its like…I don't know, I don't understand them. First there are mad then next thing I knew they are embarrass then… they are like posses? I really don't know and I think my description doesn't makes sense but… _

While walking on that thought I shook my head in confusion as I sigh

"I really don't get Kaichou and senpai council sometimes" I murmur as I started walking , I took my phone out and look at the clock

"wow I didn't know it took me that long, I have to hurry" I started running on the cold night when…I stop my track and saw that scary guy I fought earlier, who DARE PISSED ME OFF AND WALK- 'Meow' 'meow'

I got a text message that snap me back to reality, its a text message from Kaichou

_Usagi-chan, take care of ALL of them… make sure no one gets out the dormitory tonight okay? And u-uh inform us if… they really plan any thing special tomorrow okay?_

On that text message the rest of it, was kinda off my limit in understanding but the first is clear on my mind

"I have to get…" I look up to the guy I fought which is, if I remember correctly Akutsu Jin of Yamabuki "him back to the dorm" I groan in protest but…I really have no choice

He is leaning on the tree and all, but he seem to notice me approach , his sharp eyes glare at me on the dark. I pause on my track as I took a deep breath… clutching my fist to control my temper, I continue on until he finally loss it…. he approach me and about to slam me on the tree when I grab his fist with no effort

He glare down on me exactly when my eyes dangerously sharpen. I don't know how long can I control my temper but believe me I'm really holding it in , I grip his fist tighter on my hand as he look down on me without any pain

"How?" I heard his low and husky voice ask as I look up at him with a glare

"How can a girl like you have this much power?" he ask while my whole body shake

Sheet she's gonna come out, my Temper b-but I-, I gritted my teeth as I answer him as simple as I can

"I-I don't, everything I had… is just something my grandpa taught" I tiredly explain "Martial arts, is not all about power but… something within" I look up to him with my eyes shining from the moon light "All the strength that I have right now, is something I pull out from you…Idiot" with that last word, I can finally sense my TEMPER had come out so I finally let her go

I push Akutsu out of my way ready to strike him when

"HMmp HAHAHHAAHHAHAH" I blink as I found myself frozen on his laughter, I had a big vein pop on my head and I feel very pissed on his face

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU..YOU-" My eyes widen as he lean down and pull my phone on my ears and 'meow' 'meow'

I snap out of it, I can feel my whole body calm down as I look up to Akutsu-san who's still has an evil smirk on his face, I glare at him

"You amuse me brat, you are the second person I heard that from…are you not afraid of me?" he smirk as he lean down on my height

I mimicked his smirk

"Not in a million years"

"Oh really?" he lean closer as I glare at him, then my eyes widen when I can feel totally piss off again to him. OH MY GOD MY TEMPER IS COMING OUT AGAIN

"S-shut up or I- I…." and here is my temper again "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A-" 'meow' 'meow'

I blink as I went back to normal after that, I heard him laugh on my face. I blush red in embarrassment but I glare at him in hatred

"Stop making fun of me" I shouted as I snatch my phone away from his hand "I know I have a weird personality, but you don't have the right to play around with me and MY phone" I hissed while stomping my feet the ground right when he finally finish his laugh

"I have no sort of interest in that, I know someone with a same dual personality and he's an idiot"

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT" Temper came out again while I punch him and he block it

"but either way, that's still you isn't it" My slightly widen in surprise on that kind comment but what surprise me most is when I found myself got lift off the ground "I admit my lost to a little brat like you" and I realize he was carrying on his shoulder

"AHH LET GO ME, YOU PYSCHO"

"Shut up brat, isn't this what you came for? We're going back to that stinking building"

"I CAN WALK, SHEET YOU, LET GO OF ME" He then pull my phone again and

'Meow' 'meow' t-then I went back to ME again, my face turn red in embarrassment as I can see him smirk. I am already gritting my teeth in frustration

"P-Put ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN" He raise an eyebrow at me

"Are you already back to normal, I don't see the difference" My face got hotter on Akutusu-san's teasing as I glare at him

"PUT ME DOWN!"

'Meow' 'meow'

"Not that I think about it brat, Why A cat?"

"B-because cats are cu- WAIT NO YOU BASTARD PUT ME Do-" 'Meow meow'

It was a hell of a road back to the dorm but at least I got him back

**Back to Guest Dorm: **

"What's taking her so long?" Akaya ask while Kintaro yawn sleepily

"Are we going to our room now, Shiraiiishiii I'm sleepy" Kintarou whine

"W-wait guys, have you seen Akutsu?" Sengoku ask and right on cue-

SLAMMMMM!

"LET GO OF ME YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING- 'meow meow' MOu l-leEET me GO!" all their eyes were now at the door and saw Akutsu carrying Usagi on his shoulder like she is some kind of SACK

"A-AKUTSU" Taka-san and others exclaim in surprise as Akutsu throw Usagi's phone to Taka and throw the little sack Usagi on to Inui's arms

"U-ughhh….W-why you Y-YOU BASTAR-" 'meow meow' Usagi's phone automatically rang as Akutsu smirk and totally walk away to the Yamabuki's seat next to Sengoku

"Where did you went?" Sengoku question was ignore

Usagi who kept glaring at Akutsu finally realize something, she jump down Inui's arm and grab her phone and there she read the message of unknown number saying:

_Got your phone number brat _

Usagi's left eye twitch as this as she glare at Akutsu but unlike earlier she didn't launch any fist but Usagi texted Akutsu 20 times saying:

_YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT, JERK!_

Ding DING DING DING DING DING DING!

They all glance on the smirking Akutsu, who just pocketed his phone

"u-uh? Akutsu? Your phone?" Sengoku said as Akutsu just smirk

"Ignore it, its just some annoyed brat" Akutsu simply said as he duck when on the plate dangerously aim at him

*imaginary arrow pointed on Usagi 'she throw it*

"BASTARD-" Akutsu texted Usagi a blank message

'Meoow' 'meow'

Usagi blink as she blush while glaring at Akutsu

"I hate you" Akutsu smirk

"Got you on my hands little brat" He amusingly showed her his phone as victory as Usagi just turn red in anger and turn away from him

"Ughhh, let just go" With that, Akutsu is the winner

He soon follow the brat while the others who's viewing has a BIG question mark on their heads

there's a silence

"I think, they just made up?" They all look at Fuji weirdly who just smile

**To be continue…**

**Ms. Pres: **Rare pairing AkutsuX OC… hahahaha stay tune… I'm going to pair them one by one ^_^ any suggestion who will go next?


End file.
